


The Adventurer and the Guardian

by ChoiceScarfGarchomp



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, non-binary link babey!, this ones pretty much just a fight scene with some drama thrown in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoiceScarfGarchomp/pseuds/ChoiceScarfGarchomp
Summary: It was a rainy day in Hyrule, as if one could call it daytime. The dense clouds dominated the sky, leaving no sunlight to reach the plains below, and the falling of heavy rain drowned out any signs of life. This was the day the adventurer had chosen for their mission, taking advantage of the shadow of the clouds and the pounding of the rain. They were seeking to take down a guardian.





	The Adventurer and the Guardian

It was a rainy day in Hyrule, as if one could call it daytime. The dense clouds dominated the sky, leaving no sunlight to reach the plains below, and the falling of heavy rain drowned out any signs of life. This was the day the adventurer had chosen for their mission, taking advantage of the shadow of the clouds and the pounding of the rain. They had dressed in the garb of the Sheikah warriors of old, further satisfying the necessity of staying hidden as they approached their objective.

They were carefully treading through the great field that sprawled in front of that monstrous abomination of a castle, ever looming in their sight. But it was not the castle that concerned them, not yet. This outing was only in preparation for that ultimate expedition.

They were seeking to take down a guardian, a horror of metal and magic, but they needed to find one they could face alone, without attracting the attention of any more of them. That’s why they needed to stay hidden, to be able to scout through the plain, looking for the best target. They passed by quite a few of the things, each one sending a gut wrenching fear through them. A half hour of careful searching brought the adventurer to the ruins of the town that once stood outside the castle, barely recognizable after so much time, so close to the heart of the calamity.

The adventurer stood hunched over on a hill nearby, transfixed by the glowing body of the guardian patrolling among the collapsed walls. It barely paid attention to the ruined structures along its path, its legs easily clearing the piles of stone that barely stood above ground anymore. The adventurer abandoned the barren hill that stood out well above the ruins and dashed behind what once was a home, preparing themself for the task that stood before them.

They strung their bow and took count of their arrows. They had more than enough. They felt the great bladesaw they had slung across their back, a magnificent weapon that they barely believed they could wield. They left it unactivated, not wanting the glow and motion of it to attract any early attention. They had no shield that could stand up to the guardian’s immense power, and brought none along. They understood that a shield would only get in the way, but not having one didn’t make them feel anymore confident. They tensed as they heard the guardian continue to move along, a harsh reminder of what they were about to put themself through. They nocked an arrow, and lifted themself from their cover, drawing the bowstring to their cheek as they took aim at the monster.

The sickening thought of immersing themself in more violence and danger suddenly froze them in place, their eyes losing focus on their target as their mind reeled. Hadn’t they risked their life enough? How was it fair that they were being forced to throw themself at the worst the world had to offer? They thought of the weapon in their hands, the idea of how their life revolved around this tool of destruction.

But then, their thoughts turned to the people who had given them this bow, the Rito. The Rito, who had presented them with this as a gift, in utmost gratitude for what they had done for the whole town and all its people. But it wasn’t a gift to the adventurer, it was a gift to all the people of Hyrule. The adventurer is Hyrule’s champion, and their mission is to return the people to the lives they all deserve, just as much as the adventurer deserves it. They are the mightiest Hyrule has, and it’s up to them to put an end to this cycle of violence, by force.

They once again focused on the guardian, and the arrow they were drawing. They felt the pull of their scarf, guiding their aim through the stormy wind. They released their hand, and their breath, and watched the arrow fly through the air, and into the hard shell of the guardian. Their skin crawled and their gut sank as they watched the lights along its body flash in reaction to the arrow slamming against it, but their heart steeled as they automatically drew another arrow from their quiver, and they kept their gaze locked on the single eye of the guardian, now facing them.

Again, they fired the arrow, and watched it as it now impacted the eye of the guardian. It flinched this time, its head pushed back by force. This was more than the adventurer expected, and they hesitated to see what else would happen. The guardian seemed shocked, its head spinning and its legs rapidly compensating for the flailing body, all of this happening in a horrific silence, leaving only the falling of the rain to pound in the adventurer's ears as they wondered what would happen next in this fight.

But suddenly, the eye of the monster snapped back towards them, and they saw it preparing for another attack. They scrambled for another arrow, and looked back at the guardian. They saw the light of its incoming attack cutting through the sheets of rain, threatening to destroy them unless they did something, right now. They got up on their feet and they ran, frantically looking for anywhere better to hide.

What they felt next was unlike anything else they had ever felt before, and they had been through some pretty horrible experiences before. The pain was blinding, and they felt nothing else. No ground, no sense of direction, nothing else at all. But this wasn’t just numbness from the blast- they were off the ground. They had been sent spinning through the air, and a graceless impact harshly grounded them, physically and mentally. They still felt the urgency of combat, and they scrambled to their feet.

They felt the steel in their heart once again pushing them to draw another arrow, and they stood up tall, facing the monster directly. They saw the energy manifesting around the guardian’s eye once again, but remembered what had happened when they first struck its eye. They stood still, facing down the beam of light taking aim directly at them. They put everything they had into this shot- if they missed, there would be nothing left of them anyways. With their eyes on their target and their nerves on their scarf, they fell into a trance, releasing another arrow. It flew through the air, and struck the guardian’s eye once more, interrupting its impending attack.

The adventurer barely breathed in relief, still lost in their trance, readying another arrow in the time the guardian was steadying itself, and they met its gaze when it fell back onto them. Again, the arrow flew into the guardian’s eye, and again, the adventurer risking everything they were with every single shot, again and again.

After one more shot, the guardian’s body was thrown backwards for just a moment, and the adventurer saw a glowing core underneath its heavy armor. They had an idea. They fired one more into its eye, and when it threw itself back again, they grabbed the slate at their belt, throwing a stasis spell at the guardian, leaving this glowing core vulnerable before them. They fired into it, and the guardian was immediately released from the spell, but staggered more than ever.

The guardian threw their bow over their shoulder, and grabbed at their bladesaw in the same reach. They charged directly into the monster, dragging their fearsome weapon up above them. They threw the force of their dash into the blade, shouting out loud from exertion as they slammed it into the guardian’s head. It was thrown back from the impact, and once again, its core was brought up. They followed through with the swing of their blade, and brought it all the way back around, thrusting it deep into the core, feeling it rip at the metal, shredding the guardian’s mechanical interior. They tore through its body, ripping away its armor from the inside.

Their arms fell to their side as they looked down at their work, the guardian on its side, helplessly flailing its arms and flashing colors. A brighter glow appeared from within its body, colorless, drowning out the lights on its exterior. It began to hum violently, and the adventurer once again turned and ran from the guardian’s body, before feeling the heat and push of an explosion push them to their knees.

They looked back, and saw that the guardian was nothing more than a mess of parts, strewn among the ruined buildings. This was the adventurers mission, to gather up its parts, to recycle them into tools to be used against the castle. The death of this guardian itself had no impact on the adventurers goal of freeing Hyrule, it would be up and walking again at the next blood moon. But progress was made today; they would take these materials, and what they learned about defeating guardians, back into the castle, and they would be prepared.


End file.
